fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaku
Fire Ice|creator = Ailuromancy|image = }}Jaku are non-aggressive Piscine Wyverns. They are very commonly found amongst wet, tropical and temperate areas with plenty of food sources, including plants, fish, and insects. Physiology Jaku are Piscine Wyverns with the appearance of a real-world Cyprinus carpio ''with a stance similar to that of Plesioth's. Around the size of a Ludroth, they pose little to no threat at all for even the least experienced of hunters, and are prized for their beautiful red and white scales, as well as their elegant fins and tasty meat. Jaku also sport sexual dimorphism, with males being a bright, salmon-like red color and females having shorter cranial spines, shorter pectoral fins, and orange scales. Sprouting from the upper lip of the wyverns are a pair of whiskers used for detecting specific types of food and scents, making them very susceptible to Dung Bombs, Conga farts, Seltas Queen pheromones, and even the Frenzy virus. Strangely, foul smells seem to attract them. Behavior Jaku are very skittish creatures, running away to the nearest water source as soon as they detect a foreign smell with their whiskers; this can be solved by fishing them out of said water source using Jaku Bait, which is made from combining a Stinkbug with a Frog. As mentioned before, a scent a hunter would consider disgusting (such as a Congalala fart cloud, or a Volvidon's stench gas) attracts them, due to overloading their sensory whiskers with dopamine; this can be a double-edged sword for the Jaku, as it can either lead them to a quick meal or a hungry predator. Jaku will never fight back unless they are fished out of their ponds. Attacks '(On Land)' * '''Hipcheck:' The trademark Piscine Wyvern hipcheck. * Flop: The Jaku quite literally launches itself at the hunter, causing it to fall over as well as knocking the hunter back. * Tail Slap: The wyvern swishes its tail twice in either direction. Ecology Jaku are omnivorous creatures, often staying near water sources with reeds and algae to feed on. Their diet also includes Stinkbugs, small fish, insects, frogs, and small animals. Their delicate build makes them easy targets for piscivorous monsters such as Plesioth, Mizutsune, and Qurupeco, which often target the males due to the high levels of protein in their meat during the mating seasons. Arzuros is another monster which feeds on the Jaku, albeit not often due to their size. Jaku will lay their roe clutches in isolate rock ponds in higher altitudes, which often include over 200 eggs in each clutch. Only about 16% of these eggs will actually survive, due to smaller predators feeding on them, a quick and easy meal if you will. Carves Notes * Jaku will hide in the water if a large monster is in the area. * While docile, Jaku will attack if they smell a Dung Bomb or if a Congalala is in the area. However, they actually attack the Congalala instead of the hunter. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy